


The Pink Nightmare Next-door

by YourWorstNightmare58



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Branch is an asshole to Poppy several times, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I hope this sounds interesting, I'm sorry for how often I make Branch curse, creek is a manipulative asshat, lots of profanity, sorry for the bad tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstNightmare58/pseuds/YourWorstNightmare58
Summary: 'She was a nightmare dressed like a daydream'' Wasn't that a few lyrics from one of the songs Poppy liked?  Why would that be stuck in his head? Because she's told you about a million times. Like she does everything else. How she loved to dance, how she loved the smell of freshly cut grass and puppy breath, how the ASPCA commercial's always made her cry,  how she enjoyed combining chocolate and vanilla Ice-cream. He was extremely certain she did that just get on his nerves.





	1. A rude awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Welcome to my first Trolls fanfiction. As a matter fact it's my first human AU. So I hope okay with it.

'She was a nightmare dressed like a daydream'' Wasn't that a few lyrics from one of songs Poppy liked? Why would that be stuck in his head? Because she's told you about a million times. Like she does everything else. How she loved to dance, how she loved the smell of freshly cut grass and puppy breath, how the ASPCA commercial's always made her cry, how she enjoyed combining chocolate and vanilla Ice-cream. He was extremely certain she did that just get on his nerves.

Then why the Hell are you writing about her?

Branch let his pencil fall to his desk with a clatter, he stared down at the shitty little poem, he'd been writing, with a frown on his face. But that didn't change the fact that was writing shitty poetry again.

He dragged his hands over his eyes and down his cheeks. Why was he like this. It three in the morning. He should be asleep. Not writing poetry about the obnoxious, annoying girl next door. Who he may or may not have grown up with. But that was beside the point.

When he says next door, he literally meant next door. Her house was in close proximity to his. The only thing separating their houses was a small strip of grass. They often had fights over who owned the strip of grass. Poppy insisted it was hers, while Branch argued that he didn't care so long as she kept her stuff away from his door and small concrete slab. He had no idea why, her Dad was the richest man in all of Troll Village.

Branch growled as he heard the bass pick up next door at said girl's house. It was going on four in the morning, did that girl ever even sleep? He shoved his hands in his hair and gave his unkempt raven locks a tug. Poppy was going to be the death of him.

He slid out his desk chair and got up slowly. Debating whether or not if he should disrupt her party. It was loud and it could not only injure someone's ear drums. But wake up the kids who lived in their subdivision.

In the end mind won over matter, he just couldn't sleep with all that noise. The only reason nobody every complained was because they loved the pink monstrosity. Even though she wakes up their Children with her loud music, and her whooping and hollering.

Branch pulls on his hoodie and storms over to Poppy's front door. With his fist raised, he knocks on it hard. Trying to be heard over the music. An overly excited voice says " I'll get it! " Though it's muffled. Branch knows exactly who it is.

The door opens to reveal none other then the pink queen herself. Did you really just think that?

There was the biggest smile on her face, it seemed to light up her features. He didn't know if it was the glow of the moon or the flashing lights of color behind her. " Branch! I'm so glad that you've decided to come! " She did that little jog in place thing. That was totally not cute. And it didn't take his breath away. Asthma actually took his breath away.

As she took a look at the stone cold glare plastered on Branch's face, her smile dampened. " You aren't in the clothes we bought for you yesterday. " Branch had his hands tucked in the pocket of his jacket, just to keep his hands from fidgeting. " I wouldn't be caught dead at one of your parties. They're to loud and a safety hazard. I've gotten glitter in my eye's and mouth, just from your invitations. " Branch wasn't going to bring up the time it somehow had gotten up his nose. " I couldn't imagine what it's like inside that death trap. " He spoke through gritted teeth.

Poppy didn't look happy anymore, in fact she had a look of hurt on her face. She wasn't very good at masking her emotions. She didn't try very often. She was an open person.

Branch's eyes widened if only for a moment. Before he looked her straight in the eye, before he gestures to her entire person. " Why do you have to be so you? Turn the music down. It's almost four thirty. " Only a nerd would know that just by looking at the moon. Branch realize he'd been shouting until there were tears running down Poppy's face and her friends were all flocked around her, enveloping her in a group hug. " S-sorry, I just thought that maybe you'd like to come this time. Because you're always so grumpy and unhappy and it makes me feel not so happy. "

" You thought wrong.. I don't do parties. Too many dangers and too many people. How does this not get through that pink head of yours!! I will not ever come to one of your parties., even if my life depended on it. " Branch turned around quickly, and hastily started walking back to his front door. He didn't want to see her cry. And that's usually how these fights ended.

As branch was storming off, he heard the muffled sobs that escaped her mouth. He enters his small house, feeds his betas Beethoven and Ludwig. Then heads straight up the stairs, where he flops himself down on his shitty old mattress. Branch pulls his hood up over his eyes, and pulls the drawstring tight.  
Why was he such a dick? Why did he have to be that way? No one loves a recluse.. . No one would ever love him. Not like how stupid, optimistic, sweet Poppy keeps trying. And he keeps shutting her down, like a complete asshat.

They are sort of friend/ enemies, they do hang out a lot. So she's used to his cautious, sarcastic and cynical ways. And she's still stuck to him like stubborn, Crazy Glue.


	2. It All Crumbles In an Instant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this out quicker than I thought I would. I hope this isn't to bad. Please, let me know if they feel to OOC. And I'll try my best to improve it. Anyway, I'll let go be the judge for yourself.

Icy blue eyes open slowly, thick hands rubbing at the burning slits. It didn't help that it was allergy season. He'd not been able to get to sleep until way after 5:30. . Poppy must have recovered quickly, as her music was still thundering as he went to bed. That girl was lucky that he didn't have work today. Otherwise, he would have been super pissy. 

Branch cranes his neck in the direction of the door as a perpetually upbeat knock sounds upon it. So he hadn't made her completely mad at him.  
The boy with the raven hair, shoved his blankets aside with his feet and got out of bed slowly. A sigh escaping his lips. He gave himself a quick once over in the reflection of his t.v. He was wearing boxers and his navy blue hoodie. It was early, what did he care? 

Exiting his bedroom, he slowly makes his way downstairs. A yawn forming as he stretches his arms above his head. His slow pace irritating the peppy pink being who stood on the other side of the frame. 

Branch really wasn't in the mood for this. It took a lot of energy just trying to make Poppy be quiet. Which hardly ever worked because she loved to talk. He unlocked the door and opened it to find a soaked Poppy. Why was she wet? " B-Branch can I come in? " Branch cocked his head to the side, his inky fringe falling into his eyes. He straightened up after a moment a displeased look on his face. "Okay, fine. " he said shortly. Poppy did that damn cute little jog in place thing again, squealing as he moved aside to let her in. 

Branch place both palms on the frame of his front door and poked his head outside. When had it rained? He hadn't heard a single thing. Actually, what time was it? He moved back in and closed the door. Poppy was standing behind him, her hands held neatly in front of her. Though she looked about as graceful as a duck with the way she was fidgeting. " Braaanch, my man. It's good to see you. " Branch's eyes held a slight look of fear. Why the Hell was she acting like last night never happened? Why is your mind going a mile a minute? Calm down. She's a 112 pound girl. Who's terrifying when pissed. 

Poppy was dressed in the most ridiculous outfit. It was outrageously colorful, a real eyesore. It was a maroon and orange sundress that flared down at the bottom almost like a salsa dress. The pattern wasn't even something he could begin to describe. Now that he was thinking about it. The thing looked homemade. " And it's terrible to see you. " he said flatly. His cheeks flushed as he tore his eyes away from the girl in front of him. 

How had he not noticed that he'd been staring that long!? His heart was hammering a mile a minute. 

Poppy's face fell momentarily, before she put a smile back on. No need for early wrinkles. She gripped the front of the soaked garment and gave Branch a pleading look. " Can I pleeease, maybe borrow some clothes? Mine are soaked through. Because I sorta, kinda locked myself out of my house! " 

" What? " Branch asked, astonished that Poppy could manage to do something so ignorant. She repeated her question, missing his sarcasm. That's exactly why he told her to get a spare key! Looking at her pleading face, those big sparkly magenta eyes, her lips drawn into that adorable pout. He couldn't just let her catch pneumonia. 

Branch started walking back up the stairs, stopping halfway up when he noticed that Poppy wasn't following him. " Are you coming, princess? " His tone was sassy, but he was pleased when she started moving. Coming at him quickly. Arms suddenly wrapped around him in a tight hug. The boy going rigid as her body pressed against his back. " P-Poppy... Could you maybe release me, of this soaking wet death hold. " The pink haired girl let out a whine, and with a playful frown she released him. 

Branch hastily picked up the pace, his face flushed bright red. He walked into his room, moving quickly as he pulled together something that Poppy could change into. He turned back to her, shoving the clothes in her direction. She didn't take them for a moment, bright eyes slowly studying his face. What the Hell was she looking at? 

The hints of a smirk spread across her lips as she took the clothes from his hands. " Thanks, Branchie. " An irritated look overtook his face at the wrong use of his name. Branch crossed his arms, nudging his head in the direction of the bathroom. "You know where the bathroom is... " 

This was why Branch didn't do people! It was awkward and always made him feel worse about his Shit storm of a life. It always brought out his worst. At least his and Poppy's banter was mostly playful. Mostly. 

__________________________________________________ 

Poppy stared in the mirror in Branch's bathroom, her hands braced on the edge of the sink. She frowned at her reflection. Maybe those girls in high school were right.. She was getting chubby.. But Poppy quickly shoved those thoughts aside. They weren't positive. His clothes made her look unflattering, and they were so drab! That boy needed some color in his life. 

Branch raised his head as he heard Poppy enter his room, though his eyes didn't leave the book he was reading. Poppy sat down on his bed and scooted down to the end of it.. Which was where he was sitting, back resting against the foot of his bed. Her fingers slipped into his hair, causing him to tense up, if only for a moment. " Your hair is so soft... " She all but whispered. 

A look of mischief crossed her face as an idea struck her. She reached into her hair and pulled out a bag of small rubber bands. Branch had glanced over his shoulder at the sound of crackling plastic. Where had those come from!? Poppy's face scared him more then the fact she'd pulled those out of her ponytail. " I'm not going to like this am I? " Branch said in an flat, unamused tone.. 

When the boy turned his head back, Poppy opened up the package of rubber bands. Dumping them on the bed beside her, she slipped her hands back into his hair. His body remains relaxed this time. Until she starts to tug roughly at his hair. Branch let out a hiss of displeasure. Okay, she was still pissed at him after all. 

The pink haired girl spent the next hour torturing the raven haired boy, by putting his hair in tiny braids. Branch complaining the entire time about safety and how he didn't do hairstyles. 

Poppy brought Branch to the bathroom, making him look in the mirror. He looked like a beaten puppy. Could he manage to look anymore miserable? "C'mon Branchie! Turn that frown upside down. You look cute. " Just for the sake of getting Poppy to quiet down. Branch put on a fake smile. His pointed canines showing. Poppy clapped her hands with glee. Unable to see that he was feigning interest. 

Thunder cracks and rain starts pounding against the tin roof. Causing Poppy to latch onto Branch on instinct. She would latch onto her dad whenever she was a young child and had yet to grow out of it. Branch was about to shove her off, whenever ' Clair De Lune ' dances about the room. His doorbell. What other idiot got trapped in the rain? Branch drags Poppy to the door. 

Poppy hides behind Branch, fingernails digging into his shoulder. He grabs the nearest blunt object, which happens to be a broom. Unlocking all his locks, Poppy wide eyed behind him. Hair of her over flowing ponytail tickling the back of his neck. His fingers curl around the door handle, He slowly turns it and pulls it open. Icy gaze going hard as he stares at the person on the other side. 

" Namaste, brother. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Dodges any angrily thrown objects * I'm sorry if I hurt your eyes. But I hope it wasn't to bad. I'm open to any suggestions to what you'd like to see out of this fic.


	3. Life Is Funny That Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for actually reading my fanfiction! It means a lot. This is the first one I've really stayed committed to. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Branch was frozen in place, eyes locked with the hippie standing at his front door. The raven haired male's teeth were still bared. What the fuck was this whack job doing back!? He got hitched didn't he? Branch's face was burning red, and his gut twisted with discomfort. Creek never gave off a good vibe to him, but everyone else seemed to eat it up. Like it was the best damn chocolate in the world!! 

 

Before Branch could do a damn thing, the bastard had his arms slung around him in a hug. He tensed up immediately, both annoyed with the fact that Creek was trying to soothe him using that bogus ' in tune with the world shit '. Or the fact that Poppy was drooling like a blasted dog, he didn't have to look to know. She was still pressed against his back, that. And the fact he'd known her since Middle School. Poppy was just really enjoying this moment. 

Branch couldn't handle it any longer, he shoved Creek away from his body in a hurry. Physical contact was a no go for him, especially from this quack. Poppy was literally the only exception, they were honestly pretty close. When he wasn't being a dick to her. Shut up. 

That was all it took for Poppy, she squealed with delight and practically launched herself at Creek. " Creek, it's been so long! The Snack Pack missed you! " That was Poppy's way of hinting that she missed him too. Evidently Creek wasn't prepared and was almost knocked backwards. A soft chuckle streamed from his lips, he answer back in calm, collected tone. " Poppy, love. It's great to see you again. Oh, I wish you could have seen the sights on my travels. You'd have loved them. They had a Farm in Peru just for Corgi's. " Poppy's eyes widened like a child's on Christmas at the mention of her favorite dog breed. Branch scoffed loud enough that both of the others sent him a look. " Oh, god. " he muttered under his breath, an eye roll following. 

Creek looked at Branch with that damn weird look of his, the super calm one that reminds him of a guy with underlying psychopathic tendencies. Poppy was hanging off his arm like a puppy who was scared of losing it's master. Branch felt a twinge of pain settle in his stomach at the sight. Were they not just having fun teasing each other? The turquoise haired male, spoke in a quiet, tranquil voice. Though it was lost to Poppy, he could hear the mocking it held between the lines. " Branch, it's truly good to see you. And nice braids, mate. " 

Branch's pupils widened, as his hand went up to touch the tiny braids. A growl escaped his throat as he let his hand fall. His eyes were no longer filled with that happiness that poppy gave him. Creek killed it. " Creek. " was all that was spoken, but it was said with such a high volume of venom. 

Before Poppy could object, Branch was already storming up the steps. It made her eyes sting, it made her tummy feel wrong. But despite her gut feeling, she stayed on ground level, and talked with Creek. Branch would be okay, wouldn't he? 

Branch slammed his door shut, making the pictures on the wall shake and rattle. He angrily shoved some shit off his desk. He was so stupid, thinking things were getting better with Poppy. He was poisonous, bad for her. He always destroyed what he loved. Branch padded over to the medium sized, round mirror that Poppy had given him. Something about taking care of his face, or he'd have bad skin. Which he really thinks is a cover up, because he has a mirror in the bathroom. 

The raven haired boy stared at his reflection, finally seeing what the bundle of braids looked like. They stuck up and out in several directions. He reached up and tried to tug one of the bands out. He winced and hissed, baring his teeth. Those fuckers were really in there! And they were clear too, this was going to be a pain in his ass. That's why the pink twit had on that mischievous face. " Ow, motherfucker! " If Poppy were here now, she'd be laughing that cute laugh. The one where her nose wrinkles, and her smile reaches her eyes. She snorts between her giggles, which amused him. Most people found snorting odd, Poppy thought it was odd herself and disliked it. Branch teased her about it, but he secretly thought it was adorable. 

Branch picked out each of the rubber bands, complaining the entire time. These things were dangerous. Some had snapped on his fingers, and he was certain he'd lost half his hair! 

He now sat on his bed, his poetry journal in front of him. Poppy wouldn't be up for awhile. So there was no risk of her finding out he was a sore fucking loser. And no, he was not going to vent his frustrations. 

Poppy's musical like laughter, floated up the stairs a soft airy laugh followed. What the Hell could be so amusing. It made Branch grit his teeth, pencil harshly dragged across the page as he angrily wrote out his frustrations. What the Hell was wrong with him? He was just pissed at her yesterday! He'd made her cry. Why was she still hanging around? Creek in his house made him uncomfortable. He didn't trust that Zen bullshit that Creek spouted left and right. 

His angst filled writing had ended up with his notebook thrown at the wall and him wrapped up in a sheet at the foot of his bed on the floor. A PS2 controller in his thick hands. Fahrenheit unfolding on the screen. The storyline was enough to keep him involved. But the QTE's made him lose his breath if he got to worked up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Poppy sat on Branch's black pull out couch, while Creek sat on the floor with his legs folded beneath him. Near the worn out coffee table that the grumpy boy owned. The optimistic girl talked about several things, what Creek had missed, about how she had missed him. Not that the Snack Pack didn't. But how she had missed him a lot. 

Creek listened in silence, giving soft replies of 'hmms ' and ' ohhs ' when it called for it. He didn't want to interrupt her, she was talking so energetically. After twenty minutes of Poppy telling him in excitement, all sparkly eyed about the day she'd had at the dog park with Branch, just petting the dogs that came in to play. Creek spoke up when she'd quieted down. " Poppy, love, would you care to go grab a milkshake with me? " 

Her magenta eyes widened as her head shook up and down, almost like in one of those old cartoons. She bounced up off the couch like a coiled spring. " Are you kidding me, silly? Of course I'd love to get a milkshake with you! " But suddenly the perpetual upbeat look on her face dropped, she was wearing Branch's ratty clothes. " What's wrong, Poppy, dear? " She gave a rather dramatic sigh as she flopped back down onto the couch, arms at her sides. " I'm wearing Branch's clothes... Mine got all, " She wriggled her fingers in a rain gesture. " Got all wet from the rain storm. I can't go out like this. " 

Creek gave a thoughtful look, before asking in his calm and collected tone. " Why don't you just go to your house and change? It's right next door, isn't it? " Poppy looked sheepish, slapping her hands over her cheeks. " I locked myself out... Guy is the only one with a key. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did okay. And if you made it through theaabundance of shitty writing. Thank you for reading.


	4. One Flew Over The Coconut Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! I'm so sorry that this chapter has taken so long! I think that it falls a little flat, but you be the judge of that. I've been very distracted lately, what with personal stuff and getting obsessed over the movie Moana. I've been listening to the soundtrack on repeat.

Creek didn't look discouraged by Poppy's words, he looked delighted. " Well, that's not a problem at all. Me and Guy happen to talk quite a bit. Why don't I give him a ring? " Poppy's overall demeanor brightened as she held her hands in front of her in a begging gesture. " Really? Yes, yes, YESSSS! " The pink haired girl could very well call Guy herself. But she was so ecstatic that Creek still kept up with Guy Diamond. 

Creek let out a soft chuckle, a kind smile on his face, fishing his phone from his jacket pocket. " Alright, love. Ringing him now. " The turquoise haired male dialed the confident glitter obsessed male of their small little group. The cell rang for all of two seconds before the dazzling diamond had answered. " Guy, dear, I'm with Poppy. We're in Branch's house. Do you think it'd be possible for you to head on over? I'm afraid that Poppy has locked her house keys inside. And she spoke of you having the extra set. " 

Guy's accent was thick when he spoke, always nothing but worry about their joyful pink haired friend. " Creek, hon, don't be silly. Of course I'll come over. Anything for, Poppy. She does so much for us. You'd have to be mad not to help her out. " 

"Wonderful, we'll see you in a bit. " Creek said with a smile as he hung up the phone.

Poppy stared in awe at Creek as he tucked away his cell, giving him a positive smile. " Awhhh, you still get along so well with Guy. Let's go wait outside! " She grabbed hold of his hand and pulled the master of Zen outside. The long sleeves of Branch's sweatshirt falling down her arms. 

There was such an air of extreme optimism always radiating around Poppy, that you couldn't help but feel joyful around her. All but Branch that is, who seemed to live in a perpetual state of sad grumpy-ness. 

Poppy stood with her hands held neatly in front of her, watching intently for Guy's sparkly green motorbike to pull up. Creek was stretching his arms out in one of his yoga poses. 

The soft whirring of a motorbike sounds in the distance, coming closer and closer by the passing seconds. Poppy did an excited jog in place as Guy halted his bike by Poppy's front step. Pulling off his lime green helmet, he sauntered up to the two beings. " Hello, darlings. Seems you are in quite the pickle? " 

" Guy! It's been far too long. Yes, it seems that we are... Poppy and I were about to venture out for a milkshake. " 

There was a look of admiration in Creek's eyes as he spoke to Guy. Poppy caught wind of this. Well, it was hard not to admire Guy. He was so confident in himself. And he always looked so dashing in his brown leather jacket and bedazzled jeans, they caught the glint of the rain just right, reminding her of a disco ball. Water beads on his white and brown hair. Causing it to shine in the faint light the sun cast from behind the gray clouds. 

Guy draped an arm around both Poppy and Creek's shoulders. " Why don't we get out of this hazy weather, sweetpea's? Get Poppy out of these… " His eye's trailed over the baggy clothes hanging off of Poppy's smaller frame. " These unique articles of clothing. " Guy knew who's clothes they were. They were obviously Branch's he was the only one who wore sweats and long sleeves. Dark colors, even in the summer. 

Poppy was quick to nod at this. A big smile stretching across her face. The thought of putting back on her own clothes was bewitching. Though some part of her couldn't help but feel a bit achy about taking off Branch's surprisingly comfortable clothes. 

Guy removed his arms from around Creek and Poppy's shoulders. Fishing his copy of the pink haired girls house key out of his bedazzled left hip pocket. Creek gave a content smile, following behind Guy and Poppy as they parade up to the door of her house. 

Guy unlocked the front door, and stepped aside as the girl pushed open her door. Her arms tossed around Guy in a tight hug of gratitude. " Thank you, Peaches! I'd be lost without you as my shining star. " 

Poppy made her way inside with an ecstatic hop, her house always brightened her day. Right in her living room hung photographs of each and every one of her friends. Including embarrassing one's. Hey, it's the little moments you've got to embrace. With a bubbly giggle, she beckons Creek to step inside, Guy already had. As it'd began sprinkling again, and rain and his leather jacket didn't mix. 

Creek had a timid look on his face, but the second Poppy noticed it. Boom, gone. He had his air of confidence again, as he stepped inside the spacious living room. " It's nice to see that this place hasn't changed much. It's still just as I remember. So, Poppy. It's comforting. " Creek ambled over to the polaroid pictures littering the walls. 

Guy smiles at Poppy, waiting for her word to go upstairs. She was watching the turquoise haired male with intense curiosity as he studied the photographs. Guy's hands were held on his hips, this look of exasperation on his face. How blind was Poppy? How could she not realize that what her heart had been telling her for years was right all along. The signs were all there. Creek was just a beautiful boy, with a hidden facade. 

When the pink haired girl realized that she had been staring again, she ignored the burning of her cheeks. And skipped up the stairs. Guy following suit, moving into her room after her. " Thank you for coming so quickly, Peaches. You're a life saver. " She said with a soft, thankful tone. Throwing open her closet, she thumbs through her shirts and dresses. Guy gave a jocular laugh. " Anything for the lovely Princess Poppy. Always at your service, darling. " 

Poppy let out a frustrated groan, but there was still an ear splitting grin on her face. Guy always cheered her up. His accent was calming. Maybe it reminded her of Branch's accent… Nah, two different accents. Guy moved in to step beside her, and pulled out one of her favorite dresses. The blue one with white flowers on it. He also plucked out a white sweater to match. He presented them to her, and she gave him a thankful look. " Thanks, Peaches. I don't know how I'd survive without your guidance. " 

Poppy took them off the hangers and stepped behind the bamboo screen, after gathering a dry bra from her under garment drawer. She pulls Branch's oversized hoodie over her head, sighing as she drapes it over her swivel chair. She changes quickly, though finds that she immediately misses the warmth that the grumpy boy she called a friends clothes gave her. 

Stepping out, she finds herself wrapped in another one of Guy's warm hugs. He was a big hugger, and she loved it. " Go, enjoy your milkshake. You deserve it. Remember that I'm always a phone call away. " 

__________________________________________________ 

Troll Village was well known for it's abundance of overly happy people. There was always a smile on their faces, if you looked down. There was no doubt about it, you were getting a hug. People from towns all over traveled here, to test out the abundance of sweet malt shops and bakeries. And their well know restaurants. 

Creek was deep in a story about how he taught a 70 year old woman from Hawaii the ways of Zen. The Malt Shop, Mickey and Mallory's Sweet Shots. Was coming into view. And honestly, Poppy's mind was elsewhere. Creek noticed this, but chose not to comment on it. Only giving her a smile as he taps her shoulder. " We're here, love. " 

The rain had slowed to a lingering drizzle, but they didn't mind. They had Poppy's pink cat umbrella. Creek held the door open for the upbeat girl, only going through once she was inside out of the rain. He closed the umbrella and placed it with the other umbrellas. They were a mirage of colors. Every shade of the rainbow. It was truly amazing, left you with a warm feeling of gooey happiness. 

 

A peppy blonde with her hair twisted up in a bun, smiled at the pair as they entered. " Two? Right this way. " She led them to one of the maroon and gold booths. Setting down a pair of menus. " Please, take your time. " She left with a dip of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was bearable. Thanks for sticking around! Don't worry, Branch is in the next chapter. May or may not torture him. * Wink wonk *

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this extremely early in the morning, so I'm super sorry if there are typos. I tried to seek them out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway. Let me know if it has enough promise to finish it.


End file.
